


Skin & bones

by gummybear, neongifts860



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Hariet Watson/Clara - Freeform, M/M, alternative universe, moriarty is a phsycopath, sherlock/john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummybear/pseuds/gummybear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neongifts860/pseuds/neongifts860
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Earth's atmosphere became un-livable for human kind. People rush into the tower in panic. And when people couldn't fit in the tower anymore the dome dropped, and the people left behind, melted in the burning sun became skin and bones. It was one of the most tragic day in history. John works in a group, he meets Sherlock and learns a terrible secret that puts him in grave danger. Good thing he has Sherlock's help, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had a dream about this one night. I know it weird. Don't know why I'm writing this. Shared it with my friend and we developed it together. Writing it with my friend,neongifts860 (she finally got an invitation,Yay!!). We got the title from a song (skin & bones by marians trench). We don't own the characters they belong to the BBC and sir ACD.

The principal came to the stand on stage, with a loud applause coming from the audience. After a short vow, the principal stared his speech. "I am honored to stand here and talk to our brilliant students who have graduated this year". "Oh god, this guy still gives long speeches doesn't he?", Harry whispered to Clara and Clara responded with a hushed giggle. Harry searched the graduates " Where's John?, um oh, there he is".Clara then waved enthusiastically to one of the students sitting on stage, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, who smiled back with as much enthusiasm. Harry and Clara clapped the loudest when John got his certificate and diploma. After all the student go their diploma an their certificates from the principal the procession ended with the principal saying" so I congratulate these students and wish you a bright future. Thank you". After the speech ended all the students, with the principal had a group photo,then took pictures with their family. " Congratulations John!". " Thanks Clara".John took the bouquet from her. He then took a picture with his sister and her girlfriend. When they started to talk and mingle with other people John felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Bill. "Billy!" "John" " So is there some thing you wanna ask me?" John asked him with a soft smile." You got invited to Ms. Chamberlain's party right?". " Um ya why?". Bill flushed as he spoke " Can you.... Go to the party as my date?".John widened his eyes, surprised but he replied "Sure I can.""Thanks, so let's go or we will be late to the party." Bill said."Ok let's go", when John turned around to tell Harry she was mockingly smiling at him. John rolled his eyes and tried to remain calm and followed Bill to the party.

Ms. Chamberlain is a teacher in John and Bills school. She taught them when they were in middle school. She is also one of the most richest woman in the tower. They then arrived to the main square which is like a huge circle. The way this works is that you have to think of a place and a long escalator would shoot out from the circle and connect to the place you wanna go. The thought 'Ms. Chamberlains house' and a extremely long escalator shot up and connected to the third for of what was like a huge mansion. John and Bill stepped on the escalator and it started to proceed upwards. " So how do you think the party will be like?", asked Bill. John shrugged, and said " oh you know fancy and posh". After a while they finally reached the third floor. They stepped through large glass doors into the party. " Well this is not fancy and posh at all". Said John. It was in fact the opposite. There was loud music, people dancing, laughing and getting drunk. They started into the crowd. Mingling, talking to random strangers. After while John proceeded to the door, but Ms. Chamberlain caught him. " So where are you sneaking off to?". " Uh, I have to go I just remembered I have to do something important", John said. " Oh, your not going to stay for the tower's grand fest then?" Ms. Chamberlain asked wit a hint of hope he would stay. " Um no sorry, but I'll try to make it back for the feast ok." John said with uncertainty. "ok" she replied. Then when John was almost going to go out Bill caught him. "Where are you going? The party's not over". "I have to do something, important I promised Ms. Chamberlain that I would be back before the grand feast". "Oh, ok" Bill replied with much enthusiasm and disappeared into the crowd. John then rushed to the escalator, he can't delay his job.

John summoned an escalator to the mall with his mind. He then stepped on it and wasted no time taking of his suit that he wore revealing the plain normal clothes he wore under. He wore a baseball cap and stuffed his suit into the nearest trash can. Soon he heard the rebellious screams of the demonstration that was happening. He hurried down the escalator. He soon saw angry people holding pac cards, shouting things like "we hardly confess to the lord and his government to be democratic and non violent to the citizens!". These kind of revolt happened regularly. They were people who thought the lord's rules were unfair and wrong. Lord is the ruler of the tower, the person in charge.

Long time ago there was a man who started building a tall tower. He said " one day the earth will end and this tower will save us". Every one thought he was crazy, but he never gave up. He believed the world would end, but something worse than flood would happen. He believed that he was a descendant from Noah, and his tower would save people like Noah's ark did. 2ven though everyone thought that he and his family was totally mental, they still built the tower. For generations they built the tower, until it became the world's highest tower (300 floors). No one knew what would happen. The earth's position and the position of mercury shifted nd earth's atmosphere became hostile. It all happened so suddenly, people didn't know what to do. People rush into the tower in panic. And when people couldn't fit in the tower anymore the dome dropped, and the people left behind, melted in the burning sun became skin and bones. People watched in horror as the saw their loved ones wither away in the sun. They couldn't hear their screams as the dome was sound proof. That day was the most tragic day in the history of mankind.

The survivors lived, got married and had children. John was one of them. He has never seen the Earth s it was before the disaster. Centuries passes, technology grew. The tower was like a second home for people and technology made life easier. That's why when John's grand parents were alive they were so fascinated with people like his father... John suddenly felt a sad ache in his heart. Whenever he thinks about his father he feels like that. No, now was not time for a pity party. He had to concentrate on his job, after all it was for his dad.

He finally reached the entrance of the mall. He passed the demonstration and went to the supermarket. He picked up a basket and went to the grocery aisle. He was looking at some stuff when a woman with a tray and a purse bumped into him. In a hushed tone she said " the daylight falls down". He was the only one who heard it. If any normal person heard the phrase whispered in their ear they would be confused, but John wasn't. So he then looked up pretending to look for something and whispered back " the new born moon would be the ruler of the eternal night". He then heard the woman take some thing from her bag. John turned around and she handed him a tea box. " Here you go dear, I bet this is yours"."Thank you" John replied. The lady nodded and walked away. He then saw some guards but he was still calm as ever. He was used to this. He went to the cashier. The store clerk was skinny and was wearing the store uniform and hat. All John could think of was how skinny the clerk looked. Suddenly the clerked chuckled in a deep voice, "gotcha". And before John could run away the clerk grabbed his wrist. The clerk was strong. John thought ' how can such a skinny guy be so strong!?'. But john came prepared for these kind of situations. John quickly threw a smoke bomb at the clerk "No, god damn-" the clerk said interrupted by a fit of coughing. The smoke bomb caused some commotion as the customers wondered what was going on. After the smoke cleared out the clerk realized something, he lost the boy and he blamed himself for being so idiotic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter, wrote this complete chapter standing up at a mall, while my parents were shopping for furniture. Hope you guys like it:)

'Damn it!' The clerk thought, 'I lost him, I can't believe I-'."Sherlock Holmes", a voice behind him interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and saw two muscular men. A normal person would fear two buff men, standing in an intimidating stance, who are twice as large as you and are probably going to murder you in you sleep, but not Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, knew that he could easily bring them to their knees without even touching them. You see, 

Sherlock Holmes is no ordinary person, he's a sociopath, (though some people think he's absolutely mad and an phsycopath and he that he belongs to a mental hospital). He is a genius as well, but a freak, a sociopathic genius as some would call him. He normally 'helps' Lesterade with his work. He also solve cases, which are mostly caused by the '+ group' that Moriarty runs. He also has an older brother, Mycroft Holmes. He works in the old government. The old government has an different view on the rules of the lord. Sherlock LOATHS his elder brother, but the truth is Mycroft cares for his dear younger brother, even though Sherlock hates him.

He turned around, now completely facing the two men. He cleared his throat and began speaking " look, I know I didn't catch him but I tried and I didn't expect him to have a smoke bomb either i-". " Mr. Holmes". One of them spoke in an russian accent. " You were not successful in catching the man, we will pay you for your trouble but half price". The other man handed Sherlock a sac with a wad of cash. Sherlock shrugged, half was better than nothing. He then turned around ditching the cap and walked out of the store.

Meanwhile, John was running as he could. He wanted, no Needed to get as far away as possible. He hoped the guards didn't see his face or follow him. He stopped and hid in the shadows to catch his breath. He stayed there for a while until he was sure that he wasn't being followed. After a while he came out from hiding. He proceeded around an building. He stopped in front of an red door. He opened the door and stepped inside. Inside there was another door, but this time the door was password locked. He then walked up to the door, and punched in the 8 digit secret code. At once a eye scanner and thumb print scanner shot down from above. It scanned his eyes and placed his thumb on the scanner and watched the scanner scan his thumb. When the machine was satisfied that it was him and not some impostor, the door clicked open. He quickly jolted through the door and closed it. At once he felt relief. He was safe, He was in his head quarters, his groups actually. John worked in a group the + group, that was what the job was for. The group was run by Moriarty for the lord. No one knew who the lord was, he was just this divine deity that saved people from doom. Hell, people didn't even know if the lord was a guy or girl. The closest you could get to the lord was Moriarty. Moriarty was one step below th lord. No one knew Moriarty well, people just know not to get on his bad side. If you piss him of you basically a dead man walking.

John rushed to his office. John has an office inside the HQ. John is an agent, he has his own office where he works. John started working in the group a long time ago, when he was still in high school. His family and friend never knew about his job they still don't. He walked into his office and shut the door. He placed the tea box he got from the lady on his desk. He braced himself against the table and took a deep breath. He almost got caught. He could have if he didn't have that smoke bomb. He wondered who the clerk was and how ,even though he was so skinny was so strong. He didn't even see the clerks face but he could remember the paleness of the clerks hands. He really hoped the clerk didn't see his face.

He then took another deep breath and tried to collect himself. He took off his baseball hat and placed it on his desk. He realized how sweaty he was from running but he didn't care. He then picked up the box, opened the door and went outside. He was curious to what was inside, but he couldn't look. It was top secret, only for Moriarty's and the lord's eyes only. But nonetheless he still felt curious. It didn't feel that heavy, in fact it felt very light. He then walked up the stairs to the second floor. When he reached to the second floor, he walked to the door at the end of the hallway. The door was dark gray, with the letters 'Jim R. Moriarty' in silver on it. He knocked on the door. " Mr. Moriarty? I've got the tea box.", "Mr. Moriarty?". He tried the door knob and it opened. John was shocked. He peeked into the room. He looked around, Moriarty was no where to be found. He stepped into his office and placed the box on his table. Just as John was leaving a drawer with his name caught his eye. He was curious to see what was behind that drawer. He sighed knowing it would be wrong to look through the drawer. He paused standing inside Moriarty's office looking at the ceiling. And then he turned around and clicked the door shut with him inside the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be up loaded soon, maybe, sort of, I don't know?

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it:) I typed it at like 1 am so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. Oh and my hands are dying. We will upload chapters when we write them. Please bear with us.


End file.
